1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a piercing-through structure for a connector and, more particularly, to a structure for rotationally piercing insulating sheaths of wires to electrically connect a hollow-core body and a receptacle upon connection thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional connector structure, such as Taiwan utility model application no. 102213752, entitled Cable Connector Operating Without Crimping Tool, comprises an outer ring, a hollow-core inner cylinder and an annular nut. The annular nut rotates relative to the outer ring. The hollow-core inner cylinder moves axially relative to the outer ring and prevents the hollow-core inner cylinder from falling under the action of a stop portion of the annular nut. To be mounted, a cable is inserted into a cable insertion segment inside the outer ring through a passage leading to the outer ring and opposite the annular nut and then positioned in place. Afterward, the hollow-core inner cylinder is pushed into the outer ring; alternatively, insertion of the hollow-core inner cylinder into the outer ring for positioning is attained by rotation of the annular nut relative to an abutting element. The cable is clamped between a second clamping portion of the hollow-core inner cylinder and a first clamping portion of the outer ring and thus fixed in place, thereby fulfilling the objective of mounting and operating a connector structure easily without a dedicated crimping tool.
Although the conventional connector structure can be mounted and operated easily without a dedicated crimping tool, it fails to electrically connect a connector body and a receptacle upon connection thereof by rotationally piercing insulating sheaths of wires. As a result, the conventional connector structure is not only inconvenient but also fails to meet practical needs.
Therefore, the aforesaid conventional connector structure has drawbacks and thus still has room for improvement.
In view of this, the inventor of the present invention strives for improvement of the aforesaid conventional connector structure, conducted evaluation thereof, carried out a related design process according to the inventor's years of experience in the manufacturing, development and design of related products, and finally put forth the present invention which has high industrial practicability.